Not Fair
by Autumn37
Summary: My take on the pilot episode. The Danvers Sisters
**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The passengers of Flight 237 appear to have a guardian angel._

 _When, what many report to be a female flying form…_

"Oh my God." Kicking her feet on the couch, squealing with a mouth full of pizza, Kara grips her plate of food tightly. She bounces up and down on the cushions, watching the current news broadcast on television. Her dark blonde hair still soaked in saltwater.

… _Rescued them from certain death. Leyna Nguyen is live at the scene._

The camera switches to a female newscaster, standing before a flashing fire truck. _Thank you, Rick. Guardian angel or human wrecking ball?_

Kara's face scrunches with offense. "What?" She shouts at the woman.

 _There is destruction all over Otto Binder Bridge. And one…_ She scrambles to her feet, dropping the plate on the coffee table, and argues, "Well, you try saving a place for the first time. See if you don't make a mess."

"Oh my God." She whirls around as the broadcast is paused to find a woman in professional clothing standing behind her with the remote in hand. Her older sister, Alex. Kara's insulted features burst into a massive grin as she brings her fists to her mouth and crouches with excitement.

"I know!" Hopping up and down, she giggles. "It's incredible!" Running towards Alex, she drapes her arms around her sister and hugs her as tightly as she can; causing Alex's back to crack.

"Ow!" Alex grimaces. Kara's eyes widen, stepping away.

"Oh, sorry. That was…That was too hard." She pants. "I'm just...I'm so excited. I still can't believe it."

"Yeah." Alex sighs, looking at the screen, then back at Kara. "Neither can I. Are you okay?" She gestures to Kara's body.

"Me?" Kara responds. "Am I okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Alex places a hand to her forehead as she watches her younger sister speak about a mile a minute.

"Were you scared? I mean, I was scared too, but you…You had to be terrified. Because you had no idea I was coming to save you."

"I need a drink." Alex interjects.

"Right!" Kara snaps. "Yeah, we need to celebrate." She scampers into the kitchen, as Alex looks about the room with fear in her eyes. "It's been so long. I almost forgot how to fly." Kara grabs a bottle of liquor and pours it into a plastic cup. "Well, not so much 'how,' but more, more how it feels, like…Scared, but good scared." She glides to her sister and hands her the cup.

"Like, like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time." Alex shoots back the liquor and grimaces as it burns on its way down. "And now…Now it's like…I'm not sure what comes next." Kara begins to pace the living room. "Or maybe I am sure and I'm just afraid of what it means. And if it means what I think it means."

"What where you thinking?" Alex interrupts with a sigh. Kara's eyebrows drop, taken aback by her sister's accusatory tone. Alex scoffs as she makes her way towards the paused television screen and waves her hands in front of the frozen figure of an unidentified female on the wing of an airplane. "You exposed yourself. To the world. You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back."

"I…I don't want to." Kara argues, surprised that her sister opposes to the idea. Her sister flicks her short brunette hair out of her face and exasperatingly sighs. Kara points back to the television screen. "This is what I was talking about, Alex. I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance. I…I didn't travel two thousand light-years just to be an assistant."

"What if people figure out who you are?" Alex counters. "What you are?" Kara's face falls.

Suddenly, the front door flies open, revealing a young woman in a green cardigan and Chuck Taylors. She marches into the apartment, stopping short from the pair. "Kara you rescued a plane?!" Kara's younger sister, Kressida, smiles brightly as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

Kara's tentative gaze flicks to Alex, but ultimately breaks into a smile and nods vigorously. "Yeah."

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" Kressida plucks the remote from the coffee table and resumes the broadcast. "That was your flight, right Alex?" The eldest closes her eyes and lets out a breath before nodding. "Were you scared...?" Kressida begins to interrogate, much like Kara had minutes before when Alex suddenly lifts her hand, silencing her. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm? Asleep?" Alex asks with her hands on her hips. "It's late."

"Are you kidding me?" Kressida laughs. "And miss all of this?" She gestures to the headline: **PLANE DISASTER AVERTED BY UNKNOWN HERO.** Suddenly, Kressida's face brightens with realization. "Does this mean I get to use my powers now too?"

"No." Alex responds all to quickly. It is then that Kressida begins to read the room. Kara somberly sitting cross-legged on one end of the couch. Alex's panicked expression, and wary tone of voice.

"Am I missing something?" Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Kressida takes a seat beside her sister. She continues to watch the news broadcast, when realization washes over her features. "That's not fair. Kara gets fly now and save planes. Why can't I do the same thing?"

"No, Kara doesn't get to do those things. This was just a one-time deal." Alex responds, pacing the room.

"If I hadn't used my powers to save that plane, you would have died, Alex." Kara argues, holding a couch pillow to her stomach.

"Kara, if people find out about you it could have severe consequences." Alex explains. Both of her younger sisters fold their arms and stare defiantly back at her. She groans.

"Kara is an adult. She can do whatever she wants." Kressida glares. "Hell, I am an adult too!"

"Please. You're eighteen years old, Kressida. You just moved out of the house and if Mom were to hear that you were going out there trying to be like Kal-El…"

"First of all, I am almost nineteen. And second, don't bring Mom into this." She responds. Alex scoffs.

"Guys…!" Kara interrupts.

Alex's eyes soften. "Look, all I am saying is: I really appreciate that Kara was able to look out for me and save the lives of all those people, but this ends here. It's just…It's not safe for you to do anything like that. _Ever_ again." Kara's face falls, as Kressida's eyebrows knit.

"Oh." Kara bites her lip. "I'm kind of tired," She says, her voice breaking. "I…I just carried a plane on my back. I'm gonna go to bed." Alex's features plead with her. "You should go."

Alex swallows. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She tells Kara. Her gaze falls on Kressida. "You, let's go. I'm taking you back to your dorm." Kressida stands to her feet and angrily brushes past her. Alex steals one more glance at Kara, who simply stares back at her, before following their youngest sister out the door.

* * *

 **What do you think? Should I explore this dynamic? Do we like Kressida?**


End file.
